


your words are a melody, they won't leave my head

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, The Alpha Pack, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden would never tell, but sometimes Ethan talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your words are a melody, they won't leave my head

  
Aiden would never tell, but sometimes Ethan talks in his sleep. It started with the first pack, small whimpers and near silent ' _please, don't_ 's that had Aiden shifting closer, a firm hand on his brother's hip to pull his body back against his own; protective. He'd nosed along the back of his neck, breathing in fear and uncertaintly, and held him long after Ethan's heartbeat settled back to its normal rate. He hated those nights, dreaded their coming and hated when they'd be looked at the next morning as if they were weak, pathetic. 

 

There are other times, though, when Ethan will smile and say Aiden's name, pulse stuttering and arousal growing, and Aiden will smirk into his skin, kiss where his neck meets his back and tighten where his arms circle Ethan's waist. Those nights are more frequent than the first, now. The pack's gone, both the first and the second, replaced by family and people they can call friends - people who love them and who would care if they lived or died. It's nice, having that. 

 

When Ethan talks now, it's soft and warm. Sometimes he talks to Aiden and they carry on a conversation that, come morning, only one of them will remember. Sometimes he says _"I'm glad we made it"_ and sometimes Aiden will close his eyes, memories foggy but still there, and say  _"I always knew we would."_ , because for the most part it's true. Ethan would have made it here, to the point in his lfie where things finally fit into place and they don't sleep with their windows locked (''just in case''), because Aiden would have made sure of that, whether he'd live to see it all with Ethan, or not.

 

The best nights, though, are the nights that Ethan holds Aiden instead of it being the other way around, bodies curved together like a question mark, and murmurs   _"love"_ , " _mine"_ , and  _"forever"_   into the shell of Aiden's ear.  It's a secret, but not the kind worthy of being swept under a rug or regarded with regret and doubt; rather, it's something they keep behind closed doors, private, all together theirs and theirs alone.

 

And, so, sometimes Ethan talks in his sleep. Aiden keeps the words and locks them away in his head and his heart, even if they don't always make sense, and remembers that despite everything, they're the lucky ones.


End file.
